wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pio387
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Wolfensteinpl Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sannse What are you doing? You must be the creator of this wiki. I see you have edited the English wiki, so you must be able to speak English somewhat. I am sorry if you think I have hurt your website. I don't think that I have. I don't speak Polish, yes, but I know a lot about how Wikia works because I am a very experienced user (3,500 edits) and administrator on the English website. I've used that to help your website. *I put two cool themes on this site (1, 2). *I changed the URL from pl.wolfensteinpl.wikia.com to pl.wolfenstein.wikia.com so it would be like the other languages' sites. *I only edited articles in a small way, to explain to the other user, "I Need Ammo!", how to do things like create categories. *I set up a link to this website from the English wiki, so people could find you. In fact, I think that might be how the other user, "I Need Ammo!", found out about this website. I would never make this Polish website into an American website. I have not tried to contribute greatly to the articles, because I know that I do not speak Polish. I have left that to "I Need Ammo!". But I have helped the website by changing some things like I said above, and I have always asked the other user for his permission first before doing big things. He adopted the website through Wikia Staff, making his opinions as important as yours. I am sure that he will come to my defense. You are always welcome to contribute to the Wolfenstein Wiki in any language, and especially here, where users are needed. But if we work together, we can improve both. Finally a question: how have I hurt this wiki? I don't think that I have. Here is a list of my contributions. Can you point out some you object to? Or just a general change in the wiki- maybe you don't like the themes, or the URL change? If you tell me about problems you have with things I've done, we can discuss it and come up with a solution. That's better than just revoking my admin rights and kicking me out ;) Elecbullet (dyskusja) 05:46, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Elecbullet helped me a lot to improve this wiki and he only done it in technical aspect. :Nie widzę żadnego powodu do oburzania się a jeśli będziemy współpracować to do czegoś dojdziemy. :I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 16:56, paź 23, 2012 (UTC)I Need Ammo! ::I want to hear your side of the story, Pio. If you have a legitimate complaint I will listen. If anyone has a complaint I will listen. I know it must be hard to come back to a wiki you created and to find that someone else has taken it- maybe we should have sent you a message before adopting the wiki, sorry about that. ::By the way, as a sort of olive branch and to make this site a little more Polish, I just made a new Plik:Wiki-wordmark.png, the image at the top of every page, with a big Polish flag on it. I can't upload it because I'm not an administrator anymore, but take a look at it here. What do you think, Pio? Would you prefer that one? Elecbullet (dyskusja) 21:03, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Hello, thank you for translating the Achievements. I hope that you did this through . That is the easiest way. However, I would recommend that you not translate the German phrases "Mein leben!", "Mein Gott in Himmel", "Mutti!" and "Eva, auf wiedersehen". Those are the actual phrases spoken by the enemies, taken word-for-word from the game. There is a reason I left them in German on the English website. Whatever you decide is fine though. I will add more badges soon. Elecbullet (dyskusja) 23:52, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) Aktywność Guten Tag! Chce tylko oznajmić, że nie będe zbytnio aktywny na naszej wiki przez parę dni. I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 20:39, lis 13, 2012 (UTC) Znalezienie Witam. Tę wikie znalazłem przez przypadek, jak zobaczyłem ją tutaj.